


Feast

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguity, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disembowelment, Evisceration, Gen, Gore, Hannibal-style AU, Implied Cannibalism, Investigations, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Murder Mystery, Mutilation, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: Special Agent Shim Changmin, a gifted young man and an excellent criminal profiler, tries to hunt down the Cheongdam-dong Ripper - with the help from a certain Doctor Jung.





	1. Hors d'œuvre

“Could you please not psychoanalyze me, Doctor Jung?”

Dr. Jung Yunho gives him a dazzling smile. No matter what Changmin does, he never seems to manage to make the Doctor's annoyance levels spike. Dr. Jung is – 

Spectacular.

“But of course, Changmin. You are here for an advice, and I am merely trying to provide you some.”

He taps his pen once against the desk and crosses his legs again, left leg resting on top of his right knee. His trousers hug his narrow hips perfectly, emphasizing his long and lean yet muscular legs. He is wearing those black, highly polished shoes again. The clock on the wall ticks time away.

“I didn’t come here to be psychoanalyzed. Nor I want these meetings to remind me of my therapy sessions.”

“Then why did you come here? I am willing to make these meetings anything you ever want.”

Changmin's feels how his lips twist into a familiar frown. Oh, how he hates that. Doctor Jung – Yunho – can be infuriating from time to time, and only because Changmin knows he is right with what he says and Changmin can't bear the fact that for once he himself was wrong. 

In Yunho, Changmin sees something he didn't think he would find.

“I come here for advice. And maybe – for a friend.” The last part is muttered out silently, but Changmin sees the slight tint of a rising hope in the Doctor's eyes before he casts his eyes down in embarrassment, heat pooling on his cheeks.

“Well then, would you care for a drink?”

Yunho gets up and climbs upstairs. Changmin is left to sink deeper into his arm chair.

He clenches his teeth. There is something he can't see, something he can't grasp it and just realize what he is missing. It's driving him crazy. He goes over what they have gathered about the Ripper so far, going over it again and again but nothing matches, the pattern that exists doesn't fit into anything they know. If only...

A silent sound of steps coming down the stairs interrupts his thinking. Changmin can feel a headache lurking around the corner. Maybe he should push the Ripper matters aside for a while and just enjoy Dr. Jung's company for tonight. Yunho hands him a whiskey on the rocks.

In the dimly lit room, eyes wide and pitch black, his hair a tousled, Changmin looks like a caged wild beast. The torchiere casts weirdly dancing shadows on his pale face.

Brushing away an invisible spec of dirt, Dr. Jung continues to look impeccable in his deep burgundy suit, sitting back down on the leather arm chair next to him. The corners of his lips twitch upwards, a polite gesture trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Changmin gets up, whiskey sloshing in his glass.

It feels like he has come to a total cul-de-sac. The leads are there, everything he needs is there but nothing connects them. The ripper is slipping away from him, further and further and Changmin is sinking into quicksand with his good-for-nothing evidence.

“What you are looking for is a person unlike the others” Yunho provides, his calmness somehow very soothing. Changmin turns to look at him, the Doctor's eyebrows burrowing. Yunho lifts his gaze to look at Changmin, eyes wide and innocent.


	2. Main Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags and warnings. For detailed content notes, see the end notes.

Special agent-in-charge Kim Sanghoon's voice booms in the hallway, bringing Changmin back to earth. He is supposed to meet with his boss in a couple minutes, to discuss about the earlier kills of the so-called Cheongdam-dong Ripper. He tries to go through what he already knows in his head, flicking through the pictures of evidence and trying to remember every little detail. This case has proved itself a tricky little thing.

When Sanghoon finally lets him inside, Changmin notices he is not alone in the room with his boss. On the sofa across Sanghoon, there is a dashing young man, dressed in a dark navy blue suit. He has a stylish undercut, hair shining with soft colors of caramel and chocolate. The slanted eyes are looking at him, interest evidents in that curious gaze.

Changmin stands frozen at the entrance, suddenly aware of how scruffy he looks in his dark blue jeans and worn black jacket. Thank god he had had his hair cut last week. The mysterious man gets up, holding out his hand for a shake. Awaken from his hypnosis, Changmin stumbles forward, takes his hand and introduces himself.

“Shim, this is Doctor Jung Yunho. He is our newest addition to the Cheongdam-dong Ripper team and he will be working mainly with you.”

They both sit down and Sanghoon starts to go through the earlier cases. Changmin remembers the two cases pretty well, only a couple of minor additions by the forensics department introduced.

The first case is an ex-con who recently raped a young woman. He was was found dead in an alley near some seedy motel, dragged into a sitting position and genitals cut off.

The second victim, a nurse, was found in a warehouse, still wearing her uniform. A gurney placed in the middle of the hall held her dead body, pierced with several objects including metal pipes, knives, scissors and spears. According to the investigators, she was alive when the Ripper started piercing him. Shuddering with a sudden wave of nausea, Changmin adjusts his jacket.

The canvas, as Sanghoon called the killed nurse, was done according to an old illustration called Wound Man.

Doctor Jung seems to be far more interested in him than the case, Changmin notices. During Sanghoon's explanations, he had felt the Doctor's eyes scanning him up and down, examining him eagerly. Feeling slightly creeped out, Changmin tries to ignore him for the rest of the meeting.

Compared to his old investigations, the Cheongdam-dong Ripper is a challenge much welcomed. There is no pattern, the Ripper doesn't fit into any known psychological profiles. The connecting pieces are there, but hidden in such an unusual way that Changmin is unable to see them. He can't say he is experienced, with only a couple of very successful cases under his belt, but he is good in what he does.

He receives an invitation from Doctor. Jung to come and visit his office.

Changmin promises to drop by later that week.

 

* * *

 

He visits Doctor Jung's office on Friday. It's a gloomy day and he doesn't really have a reason to go – except that he promised to go. He arrives early so he has to sit in the entrance hall for while before Doctor Jung admits him in. When he finally gets into the office, he has to admit that it's surprisingly cozy. Doctor Jung - Yunho, as he insists Changmin to call him - looks as spectacular as ever in his perfectly fitting suit and polished shoes.

“Would you care for a drink?”

Changmin nods and takes a seat. The room is illuminated with a couple of small lamps on the wall, a desk lamp on the bureau revealing white sheets of paper with hastily done sketches. Yunho returns with two glasses, handing Changmin the other. Changmin notices that he had removed his jacket and is wearing only a waistcoat and a dress shirt now.

“Anything new?”

Changmin shakes his head.

“Nothing. The past few weeks have been very quiet. I tried to go through the old files, to see if there were any unsolved cases that could be linked to the Ripper – everything I found was a missing student named Kim Daehyun. He is believed to be dead but they never found the body.”

Yunho seems to be thinking. He stares at the floor for a while before he speaks.

“The name sounds very familiar.”

“I looked up the medical records and he was one of your patients when you still worked as a surgeon. He had a little accident while drunk.”

“Oh yeah, I think I might remember him. Young guy, swore too much and was rather rude to me because I couldn't make his face as pretty as it was before he hit the asphalt with it.”

Changmin feels laughter bubble inside him. He tries to take a gulp of his drink but suddenly everything seems too hilarious and he bursts out laughing, taking the Doctor with him as well. When Changmin recovers from his fit, he looks at Yunho, still smiling widely. The Doctor looks at him as well, a warm smile spread on his face and his perfect row of white teeth showing. But there's still a lingering threat in his eyes dotted with red.

 

* * *

 

The coldness of his apartment greets him. The hallway light is not working so Changmin removes his shoes in the dark and places his coat on the hanger. Feeling too tired to do anything else, he washes his face and falls into the bed. The case won't leave him alone as he stretches his long limbs and yawns. If the Ripper isn't haunting him, Doctor Jung with his brilliant smiles and shining red-brown eyes is.

That night, Changmin dreams of the devil.

 

* * *

 

Park Woojin walks home from his appointment with Doctor Jung, angry with the treatment the doctor had treated him with. The way the Doctor had practically skipped half of his questions regarding his friend Daehyun made his blood boil. Stupid shrink. He kicks the ground for a good measure, swears under his breath and gets inside the apartment building.

According to a witness a couple of days later, a tall, dark figure followed him inside.

 

* * *

 

The third kill, first one in weeks, stirs life into the investigating team. If Yunho seemed helpful at first, now all of his comments are full of self-doubt and Changmin feels how there's a mess of tangled threads in his head. And that mess is getting bigger and bigger every passing minute.

 

* * *

 

On Thursday, the next week, they dine.

Changmin arrives in time, not a minute too early, not a minute too late. Yunho's house looks inviting in the cool, crisp air of November. There's warm light pouring out of the kitchen window on the side of the building. He knocks on the door, hears the Doctor shout something before he, a couple of seconds later, comes to open the door.

“Sorry for the wait, I was preparing the dinner.” He smiles warmly, but there is something oddly crooked in it. Changmin steps in after his wake, raking his eyes over Yunho's back. He's is wearing a black apron, tied perfectly on the back and the white sleeves of his shirt are rolled up. Surprisingly casual for once, the Doctor is wearing a pair of well-fitting black jeans.

Hanging his coat on the hook, Changmin follows him into the kitchen. A smell of herbs and cooking meat fills his nostrils, the scent absolutely heavenly. Yunho offers him a glass of red wine.

“What is on the menu tonight?” Changmin dares to ask, after taking a sip of his wine.

“Pork! Slowly roasted in the oven.” The Doctor looks excited. Changmin feels bad for not being able to engage in a wild discussion about cooking – he himself is not very good at it. He barely manages to make pasta carbonara himself and way too often he comes home late with a takeaway box from the Chinese restaurant near the crime lab.

Swirling his drink in the glass, he smiles shyly. It feels really nice to have someone cook for him.

“Fat one, squealed like crazy. I picked him myself.” Yunho smiles as he speaks, face filled with satisfaction as he slices the tomatoes on the cutting board.

“Do you... kill the animals yourself?”

“Oh no, no, I use an ethical butcher. I want to guarantee that the animals are treated well till the very end. The ingredients are all local as well.” Yunho hustles around the kitchen, trying to explain everything in detail yet in a way that Changmin understands it.

“How nice.” Changmin takes another sip of his wine. The taste is exquisite, and he regrets drinking so much cheap beer.

Yunho reaches for the freezer, grabbing a couple of ingredients from inside. Changmin catches a glimpse of packed meats inside and chuckles – this means a lot of upcoming quality dinners with Doctor Jung. Leaving the said man to do his job in the kitchen, Changmin walks into the dining room. The interior is dark, only a couple of oil paintings and a vase of dark red roses on the table sprinkling color into the room.

Admiring the collection of art Yunho has, he circles the room. Undoubtedly, many of them are cheap copies or just prints, but Changmin likes the fact that Yunho enjoys art. The table is set, silverware glinting in the candle light. A faint melody of classic music echoes in the room.

His thoughts trail back to the Ripper. Three kills and they will surely kill again. It's never a clear one, the motive is missing. What connects them all? If he is not going to hurry, the Ripper will soon strike again. The latest kill, young man named Park Woojin was found dead in his flat, eyes pushed into his skull and lips bitten off. Nothing connects him to the other victims. There must be something that has been overlooked, something that the crime inspectors haven't noticed–

“Dinner is ready.”

Changmin jumps a little, having not heard Yunho come into the room. He turns around to nod at Yunho and takes a seat. Yunho brings in the steaming pork and all the side dishes, filling Changmin's glass with the wine again. The mood is slightly solemn and Changmin hopes it is not going to make things awkward.

In the end it doesn't. Doctor Jung tells him more about cooking and ethical and ecological food and how he likes to honor every part of the body, how the meat should be treated and which wine suits best for a certain dish. Changmin finds himself listening keenly, drowning into the soft baritone voice of the Doctor. Yunho is quite enthralling, yet his presence stays intimidating no matter how much Changmin drinks.

After finishing the food and the dessert, they sit for a while in Yunho's study, swallowed by the huge softly cushioned arm chairs. Changmin even tells Doctor Jung a little about his earlier cases and how it was for him to study in the academy. It's getting late and Changmin loathes to leave but he must, as he needs to be at work 9AM the next day.

Yunho clears their glasses and accompanies Changmin downstairs. Like a gentleman he is, he helps Changmin into his coat and waits for him to tie his shoelaces before he hands his scarf and gloves for him. When Changmin is ready, he turns to leave and reaches for the handle.

“And Changmin–“

He pauses at Yunho's words, feeling his gaze on his nape, the intimidating presence of the doctor making him almost shiver. Then Changmin turns back slowly to look at Yunho.

“Yes?”

Yunho, standing unexpectedly close, smiles at him gently. His eyes flicker with red again, the dots like small bonfires in his irises. At a proximity this close, Changmin can smell the faint waft of Chanel's Égoïste he is wearing.

His eyes drill into Changmin's soul, capturing and freezing him. His gaze is as piercing as ever, those slanted eyes never failing to hold Changmin's interest and never letting him to look away. Yunho lifts his right hand, the gnarly fingers poised elegantly. He brings it Changmin's cheek and the Special Investigator can't help but flinch, surprised by the gesture. The Doctor caresses his face, calloused palm warm against Changmin's high cheekbones.

Special Investigator Shim Changmin closes his eyes, lashes trembling.

“– thank you for the night.”

They bid each other goodnight, Changmin hastily wrapping his scarf tighter around his long neck. He just wants to get home, scrub his face, scrub his body clean from the sudden touch. It's not that he feels dirty, he feels sick with fear.

He hurries his steps, a couple glasses of red wine pushing him forward with a fast pace until he reaches the seventh lamp post from Yunho's house and hails a cab.

 

* * *

 

Changmin and Yunho interview a friend of the killed nurse together. Changmin handles the talking this time, unusual but not unheard of. Yunho sits by his side, intimidating as always and the girl sits across them when she finally arrives.

“Do you understand what 16.30 means?”

The girl glances at Changmin with a pissed look on her face.

“But of course, what are you implying?” With the corner of his eye, Changmin sees how Yunho's grip on his third cafe latte tightens.

“I am implying that we had set up a specific time to have this interview, 16.30, which was about 45 minutes ago and you decided to show up now, almost an hour late.”

The girl flicks her hair and clicks his tongue.

“Well, if you are so busy let's get done with the interview now.”

The girl tells what she knew about her dead friend, but doesn't seems to care much about the killer getting caught or not. She doesn't use honorifics, even though she's clearly younger than Changmin. Yunho observes her reactions quietly, only bothering to introduce himself briefly. At times like this, Changmin feels very grateful for his presence.

When the girl starts fixing her makeup and paying clearly more attention to making herself prettier than answering Changmin's questions properly, Yunho voices out his thoughts.

“I think we are finished here. Thank you for your time Miss Nam.” He is smiling, but his sharp voice betrays him.

“Oh, thank god!”

And with that, she's off.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later Miss Nam is found dead in her studio. She's arranged on the bed, hands on her side and a gaping wound splitting his abdomen in two. The results from the lab tell that her lungs were cut out when she was still alive.

Changmin throws up when they get out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

After a couple of days of wallowing in the mess of his thoughts in his dark apartment, Changmin's decides to visit Doctor Jung. He knows the man is about to finish his last patient for the day in an hour, so he takes a taxi to his office and waits in the entrance hall. Yunho is surprised to see him, but welcomes him in his office with a dazzling smile.

“I don't know where this going anymore. I just can't seem to–“

Park Woojin and Kim Daehyun.

“Would you fancy a drink?”

Changmin can't help but to nod and look at him, the revelation dawning at him.

“I'm thinking right now, but yes, please.”

They were friends. Park Woojin suspected someone. Who was it? He must have had some contact with the Ripper before he was killed.

“I'll go get something for you then.”

Changmin signs Yunho to go ahead. The Doctor gives him a long glance before turning on his heels and walking upstairs.

There is only one name Changmin remembers from Park Woojin's file. There is only one name he remembers from Kim Daehyun's file. Feeling dizzy, Changmin pads closers to the Doctor’s bureau.

On the desk, among the records and notes, there's a drawing partly hidden by the papers. Changmin feels how a thrill runs down his spine, skin rising into goosebumps. Slowly, he steps closer, suddenly too afraid to move his hand to brush away the papers covering what might be his only clue. A knife slicing the left bicep, a spear piercing the quadriceps femoris. A face with high cheekbones and huge, doe-like eyes completes the drawing.

Diagram of the Wound Man.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Doctor Jung removes his shoes upstairs. He places them carefully next to the small table with a lamp, tucking the shoelaces inside. The polished leather glistens faintly in the dim light.

Too shocked from his discovery, poor Changmin doesn’t hear Doctor Jung descent the stairs.

 

* * *

 

He touches the papers on top, revealing the entire picture. His heart beats furiously and he holds his breath. Suddenly he feels a familiar presence glowering behind his back. A cold breeze caresses his exposed nape and Changmin freezes all over, fingers trembling halfway from the table back to his side.

And then there's a violent feeling of darkness engulfing him, like gates of hell opened before him. Yunho wraps his strong arm around Changmin's head, muffling his gasps and shouts. Changmin thrashes in his hold, trying to wriggle himself free. The panic takes over his body and before he has time to brings his hands to pry Yunho's arm away, he realizes how something silvery flashes in the dim-lit room and feel how it sinks into him stomach, slitting the skin open on the way.

The Doctor lets go of his head, bringing his arm to support Changmin's weight. Swallowed by shock, Changmin sways on his feet until, rigid with fear and realization, he collapses against Yunho, watching how the Doctor's hand steadily cuts his stomach open.

 

* * *

 

Changmin, half-awake half-asleep, dreams of abyss. He’s stand on the edge, looking down into the bottomless pit, feeling how it's sucking him in. There are lost souls, wandering forever without never getting out, crying out for him, crying out for help. He feels hot tears spilling on his cheeks, frustration choking him.

Heat rises from the chasm, whirling past Changmin's face, as if it were trying to dry his tears. It's a temptation, a call so strong Changmin can feel his decision waver. He feels a familiar lurch of fear in his stomach.

Then it all gets dyed red, like the rising sun paints the scenery. The color fills every last bit of Changmin's vision, staining his clothes and his hands, and lastly, his mind.

 

* * *

 

When Changmin comes to, he realizes he's laying down on a gurney. He is no longer in the office but in some kind of a storage room, assumingly still in the same building as Doctor Jung's office. A swift slash of pain goes through his body.

Rustling in the darkness of the room, there is Doctor Jung. He is still dressed in his dark purple suit, black shoes polished and wrist watch ticking time away on his left wrist. He is wearing disposable rubber gloves, the hint of dried blood on his right cuff giving his former actions away. Changmin's vision swims and he closes his eyes, letting out a silent groan of pain.

He feels his hands tied tightly together over his lower belly. He is holding something in his lap, his hands and arms arranged so that they are keeping together whatever is it on his stomach. Changmin prays that it isn't what he thinks it is. Feeling daring enough and ready to face his fate, he opens his eyes again.

Slowly casting his gaze lower he takes in what he sees. He realizes his shirt has been removed, leaving his entire upper body exposed. And then, there's a mess of intestines on his stomach, pulled out from the horizontal incision in his abdomen. A stale taste invades his mouth, the sight on top of him almost making him fall back into the unconsciousness. The viscera is gleaming in the lights of the room, blood and gore decorating the whole mess.

Unable to bear the slight any more, he lifts his gaze back to the Doctor who has now come to stand in front of his creation. The unforgiving darkness surrounds him, casting shadows on his form. He stands tall, back straight and tensed like a string. He looks like a predator, ready to pounce on his prey. Changmin lets out a ridiculous laughter, the absurdity of the entire situation getting him.

He's going to die, Yunho is the cat playing with his catch, Changmin's is the mouse desperately trying to get away from his captor.

He searches for the Doctor's face. Yunho is watching him, with a keen interest, and smiling with his perfect row of white teeth. His eyes are attentively looking at Changmin, wide, pupils dilated in the surrounding darkness. The familiar shades of red are flickering in his otherwise dark, dark eyes. A piercing stare greets him, like dots of crimson floating in the emptiness.

In his eyes, Changmin sees the end.

”You are so very brave, my delicious darling Special Investigator Shim Changmin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yunho is the Cheongdam-dong Ripper  
> \- The Ripper cases include (mainly brief!) mentions of cutting of body parts, piecing living humans with different objects, biting off body parts, mutilating faces, removing vital organs from living humans  
> \- Yunho invites oblivious Changmin for a dinner and feeds him human meat  
> \- Yunho realizes Changmin has found out he's the Ripper and proceeds to stab, capture and eviscerate Changmin who's alive the entire time
> 
> This fic was originally posted on 18/12/2013 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 16/12/2013 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
